The cleaner disclosed in this invention makes use of much that was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,119. This patent was issued to me on Dec. 16, 1958.
The cleaner disclosed in the above mentioned patent depends on the difference between the pressure of the air in the surrounding atmosphere and the pressure of the air in the cleaning tool immediately above the material being cleaned to supply the pressure required to cause the rotor in the distributing valve to rotate at desired speed and to produce the required velocity of air flow through the nozzle passages. On a short pile material this cleaner does a good job of cleaning but is hard to move over the material since a high vacuum in the cleaning tool holds it tightly to the material being cleaned. On a long pile material, such as a long pile carpet, so much air flows through the material under the cleaning tool to the space inside it that no substantial vacuum can be established over the material being cleaned and the cleaner is useless.